I'll Show Ya Nice
by mywickedlyweirdnature
Summary: After BeetleJuice enjoys a day of pranks, Lydia confronts him and demands that he be nice. Needless to say, he shows her more than what she bargained for.


Disclaimer: I still don't own BeetleJuice or any characters associated with him.

It was just another regular day in the Neitherworld. BeetleJuice was cackling madly as his latest victim, the mayor, ran screaming with a geela monster in his pants. Lydia, was of course fuming possibly due to the scene of mass pandemonium in front of her. It was Spooky Fool's Day and as usual BeetleJuice had gotten way out of hand, creating havoc and destruction wherever he went. The street was full of debris, snakes, insects and people screaming. Lydia confronted her friend, who was still cackling at the mayor.

BeetleJuice- "You want me to what!"

Lydia- "Apologize! Just look at everyone! Look at what you've done!" she said, pointing down the street.

BeetleJuice- "You're right babes! I think I've really outdone myself!" he said proudly as he buffed his nails.

Lydia- "You've taken it too far this time Beej!

BeetleJuice- "and I care because?"

Lydia- "Can't you see that your pranks are hurting everyone around you?"

BeetleJuice- "Well, yeah! That was kinda the point! Geez Lydz! You're kinda slow today!"

Lydia- "This is serious BeetleJuice!"

BeetleJuice- "I'm bein serious Lydz. For once why doncha let me have a little fun and stop rainin on my parade!" he said as a miniature rain cloud appeared over his head and showered him.

Lydia- "Don't you get it! You're the only one who thinks this is funny!" Lydia fumed.

BeetleJuice- "That's good enough for me."

Lydia- "I don't see how you can destroy everything and piss everyone off for no reason and then stand there like nothing happened!" Lydia screamed.

BeetleJuice- "You want a lesson in it?" he growled and glared at her. This was his one day to do whatever he wanted. The one day that he could pull as many pranks as his heart desired without any repercussions and here Lydia was screaming her head off at him, ruining it.

Lydia- "How could you be so cruel! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

BeetleJuice- "Awww Lydz! I'm crushed!" he says as a violin appears out of nowhere and begins to play.

"Of course I care!" he says as he looks at Lydia with eyes so full of compassion that she was ashamed of her accusations. BeetleJuice bit his lip and busted out laughing.

"Aw Lydz! I couldn't do it!" he cackled. "Even I can't lie that good!"

Lydia- "DAMMIT BEETLEJUICE! YOU'RE SUCH ASS! She shrieked. "I'M SICK OF YOUR PRANKS, I'M SICK OF YOUR INSULTS, AND I'M SICK OF YOU ACTING WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO PEOPLE…WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME!"

BeetleJuice- "WELL, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" He yelled back, crossing his arms.

Lydia- "FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE AFTERLIFE DO SOMETHING NICE!"she cried out, her voice shaking with fury.

BeetleJuice- "NICE! YOU WANT ME TO BE NICE! I'LL SHOW YA NICE!" he shrieked.

BeetleJuice ran over to the mayor and kicked him in the back of his knees and the mayor came crashing down onto the pavement.

"Aw look Lydz! He slipped! Here let me help ya up!" he said as he grabbed the mayor's arm and pulled so forcefully that the mayor soared into the air, slamming face-first into a billboard, which he slowly slid down. Next, a man walking towards his car caught BJ's attention and he rushed over to the man.

"Here bud! Let me help ya into your car!" he said, grabbing the man and throwing him into his own trunk, where he banged his fists and cried helplessly from the inside. Lipscumb who had been watching the scene with his mouth hanging open, turned to run, but BeetleJuice was to quick for him.

"Hey Lipscumb, you've got something in your teeth! Here, allow me!" he said as he grabbed both of Lipscumb's huge lips and pulled him inside out. Just when Lydia didn't think that things could get any worse, a car came hurtling down the road straight passed BJ, the driver running a stop sign in his attempt to drive as far away from BeetleJuice as possible. BeetleJuice flew out in front of the car and pulled the man out as the car continued hurtling down the road. A crash is heard and a tire rolls across the street. BJ held the poor, defenseless driver as he smiled maliciously.

"Whats a matter bud? Can't ya read? Here, let me help you." hesaid as he began bashing the driver's head against the stop sign. His rampage complete, he turned to Lydia.

"Is that nice enough for ya?" he asked, dropping the driver, who fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. BJ turned and walked back down the street, leaving Lydia in a stunned silence. She gazed open-mouthed at the scene of utter destruction before her.

Lydia- "What have I done?" she wondered as BJ's victims glared angrily at her.


End file.
